<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soup &amp; Cuddles by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013516">Soup &amp; Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Cute Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had a particularly rough mission but you’re there to welcome him home with a nice warm meal and comforting arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soup &amp; Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of a weird ending (I feel its weirdly abrupt but idk) so I’m sorry I sometimes don’t know how to end stories please forgive me! Other than that, kind of whipped this out last night. The idea just ~boom~ came to me and I ran with it. Simple and sweet, I think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been with Bucky long enough to know what came with welcoming him home from a mission.</p>
<p>For starters, whatever time his estimated arrival was was always off by at least a couple of hours (he like to put up an optimistic front for you, you had realized quickly) so you were always prepared for very late nights. Secondly, he would usually be dead tired but insist on hearing about what you did while he was gone. Thirdly, he could be touchy, unable to even lift a finger from you once he got in the door. And finally, he’d simply be hungry.</p>
<p>This night started like any other waiting for Bucky to come home from a mission. Early that morning he alerted you he would be home around midnight which basically translated to way after midnight. You started cooking some food for him around is original arrival time as you waited.</p>
<p>You settled on vegetable soup as it not only warmed the soul in your opinion but also could be reheated easily. What could you say? You favored practical recipes.</p>
<p>You prepped and seasoned the vegetables nicely, leaving them to wait patiently in the pot. You added in the vegetable stock along with water and a dash of more seasoning just to give it that little extra something. As it began bubbling away, you placed a lid on it, letting the broth reduce and flavors combine.</p>
<p>Once the soup was completed, you left it sitting on the back burner, simmering to keep warm for when Bucky arrived home. You sat on your kitchen island counter, flipping through a magazine when the door finally opened. You smiled, your head quickly turning to greet your man but everything around you seemed to stop when you noticed the state he was in.</p>
<p>Physically, he was just fine. There was no blood you could see, only just the outlines of bruises, but everything else about him… From his stance to his eyes… He didn’t seem okay.</p>
<p>It wasn’t new for Bucky to sometimes came back in unpleasant moods. That, you felt, was totally expected with such a demanding just but something about this time was different. He looked defeated, almost like everything was kicked out of him all over again. </p>
<p>Your heart dropped but you tried not to show it, keeping up some cheeriness in your voice. "Hi, honey," you said, sending him a small smile. </p>
<p>"Hi, doll," His words were weak. </p>
<p>Redirecting your attention to the stove, you hopped down and grabbed a bowl. Motioning towards the pot, you said, "I made you some vegetable soup if you’re hungry."</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head, "Maybe in the morning." </p>
<p><em>Soup? In the morning?</em> Was… Was he even listening to you?</p>
<p>Stunned, you stood there, just holding the bowl and spoon meant for him. You watched him place some stuff on the counter and then head into the living room, totally bypassing you without a second glance.</p>
<p>Despite turning down the food, you still filled a bowl for him, adding some toast with butter to the side for dipping. You grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge and headed into the living room. </p>
<p>Bucky was sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching late-night TV shows. He wasn’t reacting to anything on the television, just staring off into space. He barely even register you had entered the room until you placed the soup and water directly in front of him on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Doll, really," he insisted, "I don’t want anything."</p>
<p>You shrugged, taking a seat next to him on the couch, and said, "Well, it’s there in case you change your mind."</p>
<p>Silence fell over the room as Bucky turned to you, his heavy eyes to meet yours. He looked tired in the worst way. You bit your lip, debating if you should press him to talk about it. He’d always been hesitant to talk about, well, anything. You tried your best to respect that but this was getting to you.</p>
<p>Cautiously, you placed your hand over Bucky’s, entertaining your fingers. It was a small thing but he accepted it. </p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about anything?" You asked, your voice just hovering above a whisper. Bucky took his eyes off you, opting to look down at your connected hands. You took the opportunity to lightly run your fingers through his hair. He slightly leaned into the touch, giving you a bit of hope. </p>
<p>"First off, we lost some people," he simply replied, his grip on your hand suddenly getting stronger.</p>
<p>"What- On the team?" You asked frantically. Bucky quickly shook his head.</p>
<p>"No," he said. You let out a sigh of relief. "But then there were some issues with the civilians."</p>
<p>He acted like that was that but something in your gut could feel there was more to it. He was being so vague it was weirding you out. Bucky, on the other hand, didn’t seem concerned about his words as he disconnected your hands and finally reached for the soup bowl. He drank some broth, turning back to the television. </p>
<p>"Bucky," you said slowly, "is that it?"</p>
<p>He looked down at the soup, this time eating a spoonful of vegetables. Once he had finished his bite, there was a pause. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as if contemplating on answering. You watched him, pulling your hands to your lap, waiting.</p>
<p>"Kids," he mumbled as his gaze focused on his dinner, stirring the spoon idly. "We saw some kids and I… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about them. I don’t know if they’re okay or not."</p>
<p>Your jaw dropped slightly. You brought your hand to his bicep, resting it gently. He tensed under your touch. "Oh, honey…"</p>
<p>You didn’t know what to say. What- What <em>could</em> you say? Everything on missions could be rough but the image of a child caught in problems they didn’t contribute to? And possibly paying for it? You couldn’t even imagine the weight of it all.</p>
<p>Bucky sighed, leaning forward, forcing your touch to drop, as he placed his food back on the coffee table. He took a couple of bites of the bread before leaning back, still not looking at you.</p>
<p>"You know, missions can be bad on their own," he mumbled. "But being reminded children are affected…"</p>
<p>He said so little but so much all at once. All you could do was nod, trying to ease his mind. You couldn’t pretend to even know how he was feeling. You certainly had never been in his position before. You just had to be there listen when he was ready to speak and welcome him into your arms to let him know you’re there.</p>
<p>When Bucky felt you wrap your arms around him, he pulled back from his empty staring to look down at you. Normally, when emotions were this strong he’d opt to be alone. And, in fact, he almost did just that earlier. His original plan was to walk right into the bedroom once he got home and bury it all. </p>
<p>But he knew that wouldn’t be a possibility. You were too good. You were there all sweet and radiant, waiting for him with a hot meal. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t turn you away no matter how much he tried. Stuff god a lot better faster when he had someone willing to comfort him. </p>
<p>Effortlessly, he picked you up and placed you on his lap. His arms were tight around your waist. You rested your head in the crook of his neck while his forehead met your shoulder. </p>
<p>You two stayed like that for a bit, just holding one another, trying to offer support any way you could. You still were at a loss for words but Bucky didn’t seem to mind. He probably wasn’t looking for a response anyway. He knew you each led two completely different lives and, sure, there was some beauty in that. There was something about coming back to one another after a full day of work and errands, ready to share stories from your day. But there were always bad sides to it, too. While you didn’t exactly have the horror stories Bucky could have, you knew he’d always listen to your problems, as you were present to listen to his.</p>
<p>After a moment, you felt you couldn’t keep the silence going. Gently pushing away, Bucky lifted his head from your shoulder and you faced one another again. </p>
<p>"I’m sorry," you said, running your thumb over his damp cheek, collecting tears.</p>
<p>"I love you, doll," Bucky mumbled, leaning forward to place a quick peck on your lips. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"I- I didn’t really do-,"</p>
<p>He shook his head, "You do so much for me. You listen to me, you comfort me, you make me the greatest bowls of soup ever… You do too much. Thank you."</p>
<p>Your chuckle, your heart melting at his words. With the best smile you could muster under the circumstance, you placed a proper kiss on Bucky’s lips which he happily returned. His grip got tighter, trying to pull your bodies together. You pressed your hands against his chest, putting distance between you two. There were a lot of emotions running through you two.</p>
<p>"You should get some sleep," you said and tried getting off his lap. His arms wouldn’t budge. You sighed, "Bucky, honey, come on."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he said, "Let’s watch a movie or something, okay? I… I don’t want to sleep yet."</p>
<p>You nodded, "Alright, we can do that but I would like some soup first. And maybe then cuddles."</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled, removing his arms from your waist. You stood and raced to the kitchen, grabbing your own bowl of soup and bread. </p>
<p>"Soup and cuddles?" He asked, watching you from the living room. Maybe he could spend all night like this, watching you was enough to keep him happy.</p>
<p>"Soup and cuddles," you confirmed, making your way back into the living room. You placed your food on the coffee table and sat on the couch where Bucky had his arm extended, waiting for your body to curl up into his. </p>
<p>His hold on you was fairly strong as if needing a reminder of your presence but you didn’t say anything. It felt good to be wrapped in your man’s arms. And felt even better to be his safe spot. Your heart fluttered at the realization, making you slide closer. </p>
<p>Bucky certainly didn’t object.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>